<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't take my eyes off of you by mxjules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658556">can't take my eyes off of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjules/pseuds/mxjules'>mxjules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjules/pseuds/mxjules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is a little insecure, but that's okay. Kyoutani Kentarou is here to help.</p><p> </p><p>Day six: time skip / sendai frogs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiBdayWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't take my eyes off of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rarepair brainrot, short and sweet. this one's for those of you on twitter who indulge me uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day six:</p><p>Objectively, Kei knows he has nothing to worry about.</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t trust Kyoutani; they’ve been dating for eight months, and they’ve been teammates for even longer, so he knows that Kyou would never do anything to break the faith Kei has in him. Kyou not the same impulsive young hothead that he was in high school— he can act a little wild on occasion, sure, but that’s namely on the rare occasions that they go out drinking after the Frogs win a major game. But, for the most part, he’s contemplative and patient and helpful.</p><p>In short, Kei knows that he’s wonderful.</p><p>Even still, sometimes Kei’s traitorous brain just doesn’t know when to shut up. That’s why he’s standing there in the cafe, irate at the snail’s pace that their drinks are being made, trying not to cause a scene over the two women obviously hitting on his boyfriend at their table Kyoutani snagged across the cafe. This happens often; once, while they were at the zoo and Kei had left for just a moment to grab a couple bottles of water, he came back to an older woman asking for Kyou’s phone number. Another time, they were at a bar when a handsome man offered to buy Kyou a drink. Once, post game, a couple asked Kyou if he ‘had any plans to celebrate.’</p><p>Each time, Kyou acts as if he’s completely oblivious.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m an athlete, they’re just interested in sports.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘They’re just nice, and I wouldn’t take them up on the offer, anyway.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘They probably just wanted to tag along with the team.’</em>
</p><p>Kei takes off of his glasses and cleans them, even though they aren’t dirty, before placing them back on his nose with a deep sigh. He knows that he’s only hyper-vigilant of his own past; it’s not Kyou’s fault that Kei has experience with lying and betrayals. Kyou isn’t the one who told Kei <em>‘I’m not sure why you’re mad, I always come home to you,’ </em>or<em> ‘honestly, this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so cold all the time.’</em></p><p>He taps his foot impatiently, watching as the women leave dejected. He should feel better, but now, he’s just feeling a worked up. He startles when the barista calls his name, and he walks back to the table with a strawberries and cream blended drink in one hand, and an iced vanilla coffee in the other. He doesn’t want to be a bother when he knows for a fact that he has no reason to worry, so he tries desperately to school his expression into his normal near-scowl as he sits down, handing Kyou his unpalatable drink. He slides the glass across the table with a bit of an uptick to the corner of his mouth, hoping the gesture would squash any suspicion, but—</p><p>“Kei, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Damn, nothing gets past Kyoutani.</p><p>“Nothing, I was just thinking about the game last night. On the last block, I should have—”</p><p>“Kei,” Kyoutani interrupts, “You don’t have to cover it up. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but you don’t need to pretend something isn’t bothering you.”</p><p>He reaches across the table, putting the straw into Kei’s drink for him before pushing the drink forward and grabbing one of Kei’s hands.</p><p>“I know I don’t always…” A pause, and Kyoutani furrows his brow. “I might not have the right words to say, but I don’t like to see you upset.” A slight squeeze to his hand makes Kei feel a lot better than he was just a few minutes before.</p><p>Kei worries the bottom of his lip a bit before speaking, embarrassed by how he feels.</p><p>“I want to preface that I know it’s stupid, but—”</p><p>“You’re not stupid, Kei.”</p><p>“I didn’t even—”</p><p>“No, you’re <em>not</em> stupid. I won’t hear that.” He lovingly flicks Kei in the center of his forehead. “Continue.”</p><p>Kei rubs at the spot on his forehead as he feels his cheeks heating up.</p><p>“It’s nothing, but I can’t help getting a little… aggravated when I see people flirting with you like that.”</p><p>Kyou looks genuinely befuddled by this. “Flirting? Who?”</p><p>“You know,” Kei can’t bring himself to make eye contact with Kyoutani right now, so he looks off to the bookshelf on the side while chewing absently at the end of his straw. “The women from earlier.”</p><p>“Them? I guess I could see that, but I was too busy thinking about my pretty boyfriend standing across the room to really think about it.” He says this with a wink, and Kei snorts into his drink.</p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere, and you know it, huh?”</p><p>Kyou laughs before he takes the first sip of his drink. “You know it, sweetheart.” He gives Kei the sharp grin that makes Kei’s heart flutter in his chest. “Listen, I know that I don’t always get it when other people are hitting on me, and honestly, I can’t say that I fully understand where you’re coming from, but I’ll keep doing my best.” His grin softens into something a bit more tender, at least tender for Kyou, and the thrum running under Kei’s skin softens to something more warm.</p><p>“I know, Kyou,” Kei smiles around his straw as he takes another sip before his tone becomes more melancholy. “I’m sorry that I’m like this.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t apologize. You’re not doing it on purpose, and it's not like you’re doing anything wrong, regardless.” He stretches a bit, and the sunlight pouring in from the window of the cafe catches in Kyou’s golden hair in a way that makes Kei wonder how someone so outwardly gruff could be so kind and ethereal when it came to the two of them. “I can’t control what other people do, but I can promise that I’ll never look away from you.”</p><p>If Kei was the crying type, there would certainly be tears running down his face, public audience be damned. He’s not, though, so he kicks at Kyoutani lightly under the table and tells him not to say such embarrassing things.</p><p>“We’re getting too sappy. Let’s get out of here.” Kei stands up and stretches, and Kyou is quick to follow. “What should we do for the rest of the day?”</p><p>Kyoutani opens the door for Kei on the way out, and wraps his arm around his waist as they walk down the street.</p><p>“Want to go back home and watch the recording of our game last night?”</p><p>Kei laughs— when he was fifteen, he never would have imagined that this would be his life, or that he would love it so much.</p><p>“Yes, please,” he says as he slings an arm over Kyoutani’s shoulders, pressing a short kiss into his temple. “Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/juuleslovesyou">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>